


caught in 4k

by smoldeokjuns



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a small fluffy cntribution to xiaodery nation, also i know how microwaves work but its for the crack, just #whipped dejun things, just another of my midnight twitter drabbles, oreo cakes, plain stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoldeokjuns/pseuds/smoldeokjuns
Summary: ‘they say it’s because you’re absolutely whipped for me, dejun.’
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	caught in 4k

**Author's Note:**

> please don't mind me, i wrote this at 2am while running on too much coffee. 
> 
> for context, here's the [tweet](https://twitter.com/XUXICULT_/status/1367643414871769094?s=20) that inspired this:

‘dejun?’

‘yeah?’

guanheng watches in slight horror as dejun slips a bowl – containing a runny mixture of suspicious _poop_ colour and consistency – into the microwave.

‘what are you doing?’

‘just trying to perfect my oreo cake recipe,’ dejun presses a button – a pitched _beep_ , and then the microwave glows a warm orange, the bowl starts to spin. ‘i need to redeem myself! i refuse to let the internet get swayed by the opinions of the pathological _liar_ that is ten-ge,’ dejun huffs and crosses his arms over his puffed-out chest, before he meets guanheng’s bemused, unbelieving expression – at the realisation, dejun’s eyes widen; his jaw drops in horror.

_cute._

‘don’t tell me _you_ believe him too, damn it! oreo cake is really good, guanheng. i _swear_!’

‘i’ll form my own humble opinion when _that_ gets done,’ guanheng motions toward the microwave – ‘but for now, we need to talk about _you._ ’ guanheng points to dejun this time, swallows down the chuckle that bubbles in his throat when dejun’s eyes widen comically and he points a shaky finger to his own chest, shoulders hunched in confusion.

‘ _me?_ did- did i do something wrong?’

‘do you,’ guanheng keeps his finger pointed at him, gaze piercing through a currently extremely confuddled dejun – ‘do you really think i’m _that_ funny?’

‘huh?’ dejun _blabbers_ – ‘why would you ask me that, what’s this about? if you needed validation you could’ve asked me in a less confrontational way!’

guanheng’s eyes narrow.

‘ _this video_ from our recent seezn live has been making its rounds on twitter,’ guanheng taps on his phone screen and steps closer to dejun – shoves the screen in his pretty face, and watches contentedly as the boy’s expressions twist comically, like a badly animated cartoon with extremely choppy transitions – his brows furrow, then his eyes widen, then his lips part, then he shakes his head in actual slow motion almost as if saying – _no, this cannot be._

‘ _yes_ ,’ guanheng addresses dejun’s inner monologue, bright smile on his face. ‘caught in 4k! _forty-five thousand views_ ,’ guanheng drags the numbers out and accents them _dramatically_ , just to watch dejun’s poorly established facade _crumble_ before him.

‘no i- i can _explain_ ,’ dejun mumbles, ‘um… i was laughing because yangyang was saying– was saying– something about–‘

‘what?’ guanheng interrupts, beaming victoriously. ‘yangyang was saying _what_?’

‘shut _up_ and let me recall!’ dejun says – his flushed cheeks, his darting eyes, aren’t doing much to help. ‘ _sure_ ,’ guanheng chuckles as he leans against the counter and drums his fingertips against the marble. ‘we’ve got all the time in the world, i’m waiting.’

it takes ten seconds of silence before dejun’s body deflates against the wall he now leans against – dejun sighs defeatedly, bottom lip chewed between his teeth. ‘– _i forgot_.’

‘is that so?’ guanheng snorts, stands up straighter now. ‘well, i must say the fans’ explanations on this one are way more _believable_.’

‘ _fans_?’ dejun whispers. ‘what– what are they saying?’

‘they say it’s because you’re absolutely _whipped_ for me, dejun.’

‘ex- _excuse me_?’ dejun gasps, hand flying to his mouth in terror. ‘–absolute… absolute _blasphemy_!’ dejun babbles, and guanheng’s heart swells in his chest as he sees the flush on dejun’s cheeks deepen, watches as it spreads down his pretty neck now, too. ‘random– random _strangers_ on the internet and you choose to believe them, over _me?’_

‘it’s not helping that you’re blushing madly, now.’

‘no!’ dejun says, hand flying to touch his own cherry-stained cheek. _it burns_. ‘i’m– i’m not fucking blushing!’

‘you _are_ ,’ guanheng smiles as he takes a teeny step closer – and at this point, dejun’s got no more room to _escape_ , body flush against the wall. guanheng’s standing dangerously _close_ , and dejun’s heart drums dangerously _fast_ against his chest. guanheng reaches forward – the stark contrast of his cool fingers against dejun’s warm cheek, the lovely _flutter_ of dejun’s lashes as he does so – absolutely proves his point.

dejun’s _whipped._

‘ _guanheng_ –‘ dejun says, and it doesn’t come out _assertive_ like how he wants it to, but rather it comes out in the form of a rather pathetic sounding _squeak_. ‘what– what are you doing right now?’

guanheng firmly cups dejun’s face in his hand, eyes fixed onto dejun’s lips – _pink, parted_ – he’s starting to feel lightheaded, now – and he wants nothing more than to kiss the shit out of this pretty boy he’s got pressed against the wall.

‘ _can i kiss you?’_

did… dejun hear that right? guanheng asking for a kiss? _the_ huang guanheng he’s been crushing on for a whole _year and a half_? in the fucking _kitchen_ of the fucking wayv dormitory?

‘fuck _yes_ ,’ dejun mutters, then realises it a little too late, and shakes his head vigorously. ‘wait i mean– _no_ , guanheng what do you think you’re–’

guanheng presses his lips to dejun’s – they’re soft, just as he’d imagined. dejun makes a tiny, pleased sound, and then there’s a hand on guanheng’s nape, _pulling_ him closer. guanheng _smiles_ and follows, presses in _closer_ , licks at dejun’s pliant mouth to have it _part_ willingly – dejun tastes sweet, very sweet. kinda like… _oreos_?

speaking of which–

‘do you smell something iffy?’ guanheng pulls away, and he’s met with dejun’s hazy eyes, his pretty unfocused gaze. dejun takes a moment to settle back into _reality_ before he sniffs a little, and then it _hits_ him–

‘my oreo cake!’

guanheng laughs as dejun scrambles to the microwave and fishes out the smoking bowl with a cloth, vigorously fans the carcinogenic clouds away. a black, charred mess remains, victorious. dejun lets out a distraught cry, head in hands.

‘don’t be such a _drama queen_ , we can always make another one.’

‘those were the last two of our fucking oreos!’

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are loved, hope this lil xiaodery put a smile on your faces! they've been extremely sus recently,,
> 
> i'm here on [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/smoldejuns) and [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/smoldejuns)  
> feel free to scream at me there too <3


End file.
